


Silver Moon

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's really not the type for relationships and what do you know his really hot friend is down to be fuck buddies. That's great for awhile but what Niall doesn't realize is that a phone call in the middle of the night will shift his entire perspective on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering why the title of this is Silver Moon it's because while writing this I listened to the song Silver Moon by Roo Panes and it really helped me establish the feeling of the story closer to the end.

Niall Horan wasn’t ready for a full committed relationship. He was 21 for God's sake, he wanted to live. He preferred bouncing from bed to bed if he was honest. It kept him from getting lonely and he didn’t have to be tied down by a relationship. He started with one night stands when he was 19 coincidentally they also mostly ended when he was 19. After a few too many people assuming it was much more than just one night to Niall he had decided to either make it very clear nothing else would happen or just go without sex for awhile. On Niall’s 21st birthday his friends introduced him to Liam. He was a literal Adonis and Niall wanted him in his bed immediately, thankfully, Liam felt similarly. After a few too many shots of tequila and a taxi ride Liam had become one of Niall’s one night stands.  
When the blonde woke in the morning he began panicking, this guy was friends with Zayn and Louis. This would be heard by them before Niall could even get back to his own apartment which meant Louis would figure out that Niall hadn’t really stopped sleeping around. Louis had this idea that because Niall slept with numerous people he had low self-esteem or he didn’t respect his body. It was dumb and Niall knew Louis was wrong but he still didn’t want to listen to two hours of Louis’ lectures. He heard the body next to him starting to stir, chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and... shit, Niall really wanted to fuck this guy again.   
Liam called him sunshine and Niall rushed to explain that nothing more could happen with them. The brunette cut off the babbling with a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into Niall’s mouth. When they broke apart panting Liam begged the question of when he said he needed more. He told Niall that he’d much rather keep their relationship more like friends with benefits. Niall fervently agreed and if the two had some morning sex well, that was just further confirmation that they were okay with this arrangement.  
For five months now Niall and Liam had been fully content with being fuck buddies. A quick text and one would be in the others bed in an instant. Which is precisely how Niall had found himself being woken by a loud buzzing at three in the morning in Liam’s bed without any clothes on. The buzzing increased and Niall kicked Liam’s shin. The brunette grumbled awake and Niall could feel the shuffling. He also felt something drop on his face. He quickly realized it was the source of the buzzing.  
“It’s for you,” Liam grumbled. Oh, it was a phone. Niall’s phone. He squinted at the brightness of a screen and slide his finger to answer whoever was calling him at this ungodly hour.   
“‘Lo?” He grumbled into his phone.   
“Niall? Oh thank god I thought you were never gonna answer! Listen I need you at my flat as soon as possible.” After he talked for a moment Niall realized it was Louis babbling to him this early.   
“Wha? Lou why? ‘M tired just lemme sleep.” Niall’s voice dropped near the end the feeling of the warm bed and the muscular arm that had found it's way around the blondes waist erging him to fall back asleep.   
“Niall I just need you! It's an emergency!” Louis was frantic on the other end.   
“Anyone dead?” His Irish accent was incredibly thick from his interrupted sleep.   
“No. But it-”   
“Any fire?”   
“No but list-”   
“Anyone in danger of dyin’?”   
“No Niall but plea-”   
“Can wait ‘til mornin’ talk later Lou.” 

“Niall someone just dropped a baby off at my doorstep!” The blonde’s eyes flew wide open.   
“A baby? Is it… is it yours?” he heard sighing and some hiccups like Louis had been sobbing.   
“I- yeah. There was a note and it’s… oh god, it’s mine.” He heard more hiccups and sniffling and Niall knew he had to go.   
“Okay Lou, listen I will be there in about twenty minutes okay? Think you’ll be good until then?” The blonde inquired rubbing his eyes in an attempt to further wake up.  
“Yeah yeah… wait, twenty minutes? Your apartment is only ten minutes away.” Niall sighed, he had hoped Louis would be too distraught to pick up on that.  
“Well I’m not really at my apartment. I’ll see you Lou.” he hung up before he could hear his reply. Niall searched the room for his clothes and found his pants and jeans but was at a loss for where his shirt was.   
“Looking for something?” Leaning up on one elbow on the bed Liam was letting Niall’s shirt dangle from his finger. Niall smirked and walked back to the bed grabbing his tee. He pulled it on before checking his pockets for his wallet and grabbing his phone. His hand was stopped by a larger one, he turned and quirked an eyebrow at Liam. “Come back to bed?” While it seemed innocent Niall knew what he was really asking with a devilish smirk. His suspicions were confirmed by the hands reaching under his shirt and the lips tracing the veins on his neck.   
“Mmm, as much as I would love to, I really can’t.” Liam looked up with his dark brown eyes and for moment Niall almost forgot about the baby crisis and crawled back into bed.   
“Do you need me to drive you?” It was times like that when the blonde realized that they really were friends behind this whole benefits thing.   
“No, I’ve got my car.” Liam nodded, his hands still remained under the blondes shirt tracing his abs. After a moment Niall turned to leave again but was brought back to brunette by a yank on his shirt and his lips crashed with Liam’s. It was sloppy and hot and made Niall really regret the undeniable fact that he had to leave. They pulled away, panting into each others mouths, Liam’s hand was still tangled in Niall’s shirt and both of their hair was even more disheveled.   
“Take one of my jumpers it’s cold out there.” The blonde nodded and they both separated fully. Niall dug into Liam’s dresser and pulled out a sweater that was a bit too large on him but was cozy enough and smelt a bit like the English boy. When he looked back at the bed said brunette was laying there with nothing covering him and hands behind his head. “You sure you don’t wanna come back?” He had a large smirk on his face as he watched Niall’s eyes trailing down his body.  
“No,” Liam smiled wider, “But I’ve really got to go.” The blonde smiled back at him. He turned and started walking out of Liam’s room.  
“I miss your ass already Horan!” Liam yelled from his room.  
“Damn right you do Payno!” 

When Niall arrived at Louis apartment he could hear high-pitched wails coming from the door. He walked in without knocking knowing that Louis wouldn't have been able to hear him over the noise. As the blonde approached he could see Louis sitting helplessly next to the wailing infant. He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and the brunette whipped his head around. When he realized who was here he deflated and began sobbing.  
“He won’t stop crying Nialler he can sense that I’m panicked! He knows just as well as I do that I’m not cut out for this!” He wailed gripping his friend’s shirt tightly. Niall could feel the tears through Liam’s jumper.   
“Hey hey buddy, you don’t know that I bet he’s just hungry and maybe he misses his Mummy.” Niall rubbed his best friends back soothingly. Louis sniffled and hiccupped.  
“Pre-precisely! He misses his Mummy and he doesn’t know that she’s not c-c-coming back! He’s stuck with me and I’m gonna screw him up! Hell maybe I already have!” Louis wailed again and Niall pushed his friend off him.   
“Okay enough of this. You can panic about all of this later, okay? Whether you’re ready or not you are responsible for this little guy from now until the day you die.” Louis stopped his sobbing and nodded along with what Niall was saying. “So you are gonna run to that twenty-four hour store at the end of the block and get some necessities. Get diapers and get baby formula. You understand?” The brunette nodded.   
“Wh-What about Thomas?” Louis whimpered, still with occasional hiccup and sniffle.  
“Thomas Tomlinson, cute name,” Niall breathed. “Thomas and I are going to hang out here and hopefully neither of us will be screaming when you get back.” His joke got a small smile out of his best friend. “Now go.” Louis did as he was told and left with his keys and phone in hand.   
Niall reached down into the small baby carrier and held Thomas in his arms. He’d had plenty of practice with babies after Greg and Denise had their son. Thomas was different then Theo in looks but, a baby was a baby, and he knew just how to calm Thomas.   
“Hey there little guy, still screaming I see. Well don’t you worry, Uncle Niall has got just the thing.” Niall rocked the baby gently in his arms. and began humming quietly. “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better,” already Thomas was getting quieter enjoying the soothing melody. “Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.” The wails had fully stopped as the baby reached out for Niall’s face in curiosity. “Hey Jude, don’t be afraid, you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin,” Thomas smiled and giggled as Niall playfully tickled at the skin on his arm. “Then you’ll begin to make it better, and anytime you feel the pain,” his eyes were now fluttering, he was slowly falling asleep. “Hey Jude refrain, don’t carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know that it’s the fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder.” Thomas was fast asleep now. The hand that had been tightly wrapped around Niall’s finger was now resting on his little chest. “Night Thomas.”  
Niall was startled from his relaxed state by someone knocking at the door. He looked down at Thomas hoping that the loud noise hadn’t woken him and thanked god that it hadn’t. He rushed to Louis’ door knowing he wouldn’t be so lucky if this person knocked again. When he opened the door he was met with a pair of eyes that he had seen merely an hour before.  
“Niall? What’re you-”  
“Shhh,” Niall interrupted, “You’re gonna wake him up you idiot!” the blonde whisper-shouted. Liam’s eyes widened at the infant wrapped tightly in a baby blue blanket.  
“You have a kid!?” Liam whispered back. Niall opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could explain. “It’s not mine is it? No no of course not that’s not possible… is it?” Niall squinted at his panicking friend. “Right no of course not stupid thought.” Liam shoved passed Niall into Louis’ apartment running his hand through his short brown hair. “You… you have a kid.” Niall didn’t correct him when he paused, he let his curiosity about how Liam would handle this situation overtake his thoughts.  
“That’s why you left? Because Louis had to go somewhere and he was babysitting? That makes sense I just… I mean you never mentioned a baby,” Liam continued rambling. “Are you married or like dating someone? No of course not why would you need a babysitter if there was someone else. Who’s the mother?” Niall’s eyes widened. That was a good question that he really should have asked Louis, who was the mother? “Right no if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine I mean just… If you need help I guess I can. I can’t believe you’ve been raising a kid by yourself are you okay? Do you need to talk to someone?” Niall felt something warm in his stomach. Here was Liam thinking he had been casually screwing some guy who had a kid he was raising by himself, and he was offering help and asking if Niall was okay. It was unbelievable.   
“Liam he’s not mine.” The brunette stopped his pacing and rambling and looked up at Niall.  
“Oh. I uh… Oh. Who’s is he?” Liam inquired cautiously. Niall was cut off by the squeak of the front door being opened and shut again, obviously Louis was trying to do it as quietly as possible. When the older brunette came into the living room he didn’t notice Liam.   
“You got Thomas to stop screaming. Niall you’re a saint. Can I… Can I hold him?” he muttered. Louis’ eyes gave away how insecure he was right now, thoughts full of how he wasn’t going to be a good father.   
“Jesus Lou, he’s your kid. Take the little germ sack.” Niall passed him off and walked towards the grocery bags Louis had left by the door to check for everything.   
“He’s… He’s so small.” Louis breathed before he was startled by someone clearing their throat. Liam had been watching the whole exchange cautiously.   
“Louis, you have a baby?” he nodded and breathed deeply, tears threatening to fall from his cerulean eyes.  
“Yeah, showed up in that carrier at about two-thirty this morning. All the note said was that his name was Thomas William Tomlinson and that she was really sorry but she couldn’t handle it.” Louis sniffed again tears falling down his cheek. “God, he’s so beautiful.” Niall paused and could tell what was about to happen. He walked quickly to Louis and took his son. As soon as his hands were freed Louis crumbled to the floor. Niall placed Thomas in the carrier that he’d showed up in and placed it carefully across the room. He walked back to his best friend and sat down next to him rubbing his back. Liam followed the blonde’s actions and sat on the other side of Louis.  
“He’s just accepting it. He didn’t really get the whole nine months to come to terms with being a dad so he’s kind of going through it now.” Liam nodded. They both took care of Louis until eventually he fell asleep. Liam carried him up to his room and Niall followed behind with Thomas in his carrier. When both the Tomlinson boys were settled in Niall and Liam found themselves sitting on Louis’ sofa in a thick silence.   
“Louis is a dad now.” Niall whispered. His words hung heavily between them. Their friend was a father with all the responsibilities of one. They were growing up, Louis had a kid, Zayn and Perrie were getting married in a little over a month. And what were Liam and Niall doing? Screwing their best friend so they felt a little less lonely? What on earth were they thinking. It would have to end eventually wouldn’t it? The mind blowing sex and drifting between his apartment and Liam’s, it all had to end at some point.   
“We can’t do this anymore.” Liam voiced Niall’s thoughts exactly, his voice was strained like it was paining him to say it. He was right, but it still felt like someone had stabbed at his heart. This shouldn’t hurt this much, stop it Niall stop getting attached.   
“You’re right.” There was a heavy pause. “It was good though, right?” Niall asked, he could feel the tears building up in his eyes and the lump forming in his throat.  
“Yeah,” Liam smiled at him, “It was fantastic Nialler.” The brunette wipes away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. Niall sniffles and stands up.   
“I um… I’m gonna go.”   
“Yeah, I should too.” They both left Louis apartment and walked in silence down to the parking lot. The air around them was full of sadness. When the got to Niall’s car he could see Liam’s about a row over.   
“I’ll see you around Liam.” Niall said in a last goodbye. Why was this hurting so badly, why did it feel like he was losing something important. They were still gonna be friends, they just weren’t gonna be having sex anymore. So why was he so sad?  
“Yeah, see you.” Liam turned walking to his own car and Niall got into his. The blonde placed his hands on the wheel and looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. This was for the best. It would have happened eventually. He was making the right choice.   
“Ah, fuck.” Niall pulled himself out of his car and could see Liam just about to get in his. “Liam!” He turned at the sound of his name and shut the door that he had just opened, looking at Niall waiting for what he had to say. “I’m sad!” He yelled to his friend.   
“That sucks!” Liam yelled back, he sounded like he didn’t understand why Niall was telling him this.  
“I feel like I’m making a mistake! What about you!” Maybe yelling it across a car park wasn’t ideal, and it didn’t really make sense, but hell, they didn’t really make sense.   
“I love you Niall!” Liam shouted back. Niall could feel his heart beating in his chest, his entire body filling with warmth and, he knew what it was now. Why he had been sad and why he’d felt so happy when Liam said he would help him. The blonde smiled widely.   
“I love you too Liam!” Liam smiled back just as widely and looked down at the ground. “Are you gonna stay over there or are you gonna come kiss me!” Niall yelled. With that Liam jogged to where Niall was. He placed his hands on Niall’s cheeks and the two held each other's gaze. How had this happened? Niall the guy who never understood long relationships or really ever wanted one, fell in love. But looking into Liam’s eyes he knew how, who wouldn’t fall in love with Liam? He was hot and good in bed but he was also the sweetest most compassionate guy Niall knew. He was doomed from the start. The two boys crashed their lips together. It was unlike any kiss they had shared before, it wasn’t full of lust and tongues it was love, pure love. 

They went to Zayn and Perrie’s wedding together, Liam’s arm resting on the back of Niall’s chair as they watched two of their best friends start a life together. They watched at the reception Louis playing with Thomas. Liam had long ago explained that he’d showed up that night because he had been confiding in Louis about a guy he was casually sleeping with whom he had fallen in love with. He had been coming to tell Louis that he was gonna tell the guy. He was a little more than shocked when he instead was met with the object of his affection.   
Louis had become a great dad since that night. He adapted and Thomas was lucky to have a dad like Louis. They’d asked about the mother but Louis had brushed it off saying he didn’t want to talk about her. A man with long curly hair bumped into the father and son. Louis turned ready to give someone a piece of his mind but instead his eyes softened. Niall heard their small timid introductions from where he was sat with Liam.  
“I’m Harry,” the long haired man held out his hand, his eyes bright and smile wide.   
“Louis,” he smiled back just as brightly and shook the man’s hand.   
“And who’s this little handsome fella?” Harry’s voice raised an octave as he made a funny face at the baby in Louis arms and he giggled back reaching for Harry’s face and instead getting a finger to grip in his tiny hand.   
“Oh, this is Thomas, my son,” he looked down at his little boy and Niall could of sworn he’d seen a look of utter pride. He looked back at Harry, his smile having faded. He was preparing himself for the rejection that came with knowing Louis had a son. Harry’s smile never left his face though as he continued to let Thomas play with his finger.   
“I love kids.” Louis smiled again, even bigger this time. Harry smiled back just as brightly and Niall knew, they were gonna be something great.   
The irish lad turned to look back at Liam who had also witnessed the exchange. Liam peered down at Niall and when their eyes met Niall couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach.   
“I love you Ni.”  
“I love you too Li.” Their lips met for a brief kiss and then continued watching everyone around them. Zayn and Perrie were dancing, Louis and Harry were playing with Thomas, and it was like the whole room was lit up with happiness and love. Niall could feel it in the air, everything was gonna turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope this is good! I spent a decent amount of time on this and I'm fairly proud of it so I hope people like it!


End file.
